When Noone Was Looking
by Anarchist278
Summary: What happens between Casey and Cappie when we're not looking. A look at what Casey and Cappie get up to that isn't shown on TV.


**AN:- Hi all, so apparently the writing bug has hit again. The idea for this story came about while I was rewatching the pilot episode of Greek. Basically I'm going to be writing the unseen moments between Casey and Cappie that will hopefully tie in with the episodes. I'm going to try to write a scene for each episode but will have to see how I go. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to let me know what you think. This chapter is rated M and there is a good reason for that. If sex scenes make you uncomfortable then this is probably not the story for you. Parts of the story wrote in Italics are things that happened in the show, everything else comes from my imagination.**

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing. Characters and situations in this story are simply on loan from the Greekiverse and will be returned when I'm done playing with them.**

_He watched as the white ball sailed cleanly into the side pocket, turning to her he asked. "Did you mean to do that?" She stood there, pool cue in hand and licked her lips tellingly before nodding her head. "No," she said her eyes never leaving his face._

_He realised what she was going to do a whole two seconds before she grabbed his head pulling it down towards her, lips against his, mouth open inviting the invasion of his tongue. His hand captured the back of her head holding her in place as their lips fused. Hands all over each other they kissed in the dingy bar._

He manoeuvred her around and back against the pool table, hands sliding down to her butt he lifted her onto the table, his lips never leaving hers as their tongues tangled in a dance of pure passion. He stood between her legs unable to get enough of the taste of her, his hands sliding up and down her jean clad thighs, her hands squeezing and kneading his ass, before sliding up underneath his shirt to stroke the muscles of his lower back.

Finally the sound of a throat clearing beside them brought them out of their lust induced haze and they broke apart panting for breath. Cappie turned his head to his left, searching for the cause of the interruption. The bar-tender stood there, hands on hips, a frown pursing his lips and Cappie wondered just how many times he had tried to interrupt them prior to now.

"I think you kids should probably find an elsewhere to be," he said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the door.

Cappie glanced down at Casey wondering if she would take the opportunity that this interruption had provided and bolt but instead she smiled at him, grabbing his hand.

"You heard the man," she said with a grin. "We need to find an elsewhere to be and I think I know just the place."

He didn't stop to question her; afraid that too much talking might break the spell between them. Pulling his hand out of hers he placed his hands on her hips lifting her down from the table and steering her in the direction of the door.

They were barely out the door before she nudged him back against a street light, standing on tip toes and throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled his head back down to hers again. His hands once again found their way to her ass pulling her in tighter against him, so she could be in no doubt of just what effect she was having on certain parts of his anatomy. He needed her to know just how much he wanted her.

He felt her lips curve into a smile against his mouth, as she slid a hand away from his neck and down between their bodies stroking him through the denim of his jeans.

"Whoa Case, slow down unless you intend doing it right here on the street I think we need to find a cab pronto," he said his breath hitching in his throat as she once again dragged her fingers across the bulge in his jeans.

"Good idea," she purred cupping him once more before turning around to the street and waving down a passing cab.

She slid into the seat, pausing only briefly to give an address to the cab driver before crawling across his body sitting so she was straddling his lap and once again finding his lips with hers. His hands travelled down her back, revelling in the feel of her bare skin where her tank top had ridden up, before sliding further down, her ass fitting perfectly in his hands. She broke her lips away from his, kissing her way down his jaw before latching onto his neck. She bit lightly at the pulse point in his neck, her tongue coming out almost instantly to soothe away the marks her teeth had left behind. She was driving him crazy and she knew it.

Neither one of them was aware of anything around them, not the streets whizzing by, not the sounds of the traffic around them, not even the grin on the cab drivers face as he was treated to such a show in his rear-view mirror. They were focused entirely on each other and the pleasure each was bringing to the other.

The cab pulled to a stop and Cappie reached into his pocket thrusting some money into the waiting cab drivers hand, not knowing nor caring just how much money he was handing over. He reached to the side, searching blindly for the car door handle and opening it before he once again broke free from Casey and those lips of hers.

He climbed out of the cab, pulling her with him, before slamming the cab door shut and attacking her lips once more, thrusting his tongue against hers mimicking the actions that he yearned to do with other parts of his body.

She pulled back slightly, "Cap perhaps we should take this inside, away from prying eyes," she said with another grin.

He finally took in his surroundings staring in surprise. "Case are you sure you want to be here? I can't promise that no-one will see us. In fact given the show we've just been putting on, out here on the front lawn, it wouldn't surprise me if we already have an audience."

She smiled at him again, the alcohol she had consumed earlier and the feelings he had elicited in her body taking away any concern of who may be watching. She felt free for the first time in months and it felt amazing.

"Come on," she said bestowing a smile of such pure happiness and joy on him that he froze for a moment captivated by the beauty before him. She tugged on his hand pulling him in the direction of the front door of the Kappa Tau house.

They entered to his surprise without the cat calls and whistles he expected from his brothers, in fact there didn't appear to be anyone around at all. That in itself was weird he couldn't remember ever entering the house to find it completely empty but before he could ponder further she pulled him towards the stairs.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go to your room?"

"What indeed?" he said a new urgency in his step as he took charge and half dragged her up the stairs in his haste to move onto the next step in tonight's activities.

Almost as soon as his bedroom door closed behind him there was a low whistle from down below and Beaver called out to his fellow brothers "Coast clear."

They spilled from different hiding places and Wade walked over to Beaver slapping his hand in a high five. "Its about damn time those two scratched each others itches again," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah I don't know why they ever broke up, they obviously love each other," Beaver said thoughtfully.

Wade slapped him on the back forcefully. "Geez Beav you can be such a soft cock sometimes," he said disparagingly.

"No I'm not," Beaver said defensively. "I just happen to recognise true love when I see it, that's all."

"Sure, sure, well whatever it is. I just hope our boy Cappie is finally getting some. God he's been like a monk the last couple of weeks."

Meanwhile upstairs…

Casey pulled her bra off her shoulders, watching Cappie's eyes dilate at the sight, his eyes never leaving her as he ripped his clothes off eagerly. He watched as she sprawled naked across his bed, reaching into the nightstand for a condom, knowing where they were, from all the times in the past they had spent in this bed doing exactly what they were once again about to do. He watched as she ripped open the little foil package with her teeth and that was when he lost the last semblance of restraint he'd been desperately trying to hold onto.

He practically threw himself down onto the bed with her, pulling her on top of him as he kissed and nipped at her lips, loving the feel of her velvety soft skin under his hands and all around him. Her scent was intoxicating, the smell of her perfume combined with that deep musky smell that he knew only happened when she was turned on.

Teeth clashed, hands fisted in hair, sweat made their bodies slide against each other, they came together hard and fast, neither one of them able to contain themselves any longer. His thrusts into her had been so hard and deep that she had to pull a pillow over her face to stop herself from screaming out loud. There was nothing tender about it; perhaps there would be time for that later, right now they just needed the release.

When it ended she collapsed down onto his chest, the ache deep inside of her temporarily assuaged by their activities. She could feel his chest rising and falling beneath her head, hear the sound of his heart racing in her ear and she sighed contentedly. This felt right!

His fingers skimmed up and down her back, pausing every so often to squeeze her buttocks, finally regaining her breath she turned her head, placing open mouthed kisses against his chest, teasing one of his nipples with her teeth and tongue before raising her head and giving the same treatment to its mate.

His hand squeezed her ass a little tighter. "Case what are you doing?"

She raised her head, smiling at him, "What do you think I'm doing?" she asked coquettishly.

"You really want to go again?" he asked disbelievingly, even in the magical afterglow of that first time he had never allowed himself to believe that she wouldn't run out his door and back to Evan just as soon as she sobered up enough to realise just where she was and what she was doing, or more to the point who she was doing it with. Not that he believed she was all that drunk, at least not on alcohol, she seemed to be drunk on emotion and wasn't acting at all like the Casey Cartwright that he had been confronted with time and time again since she had hooked up with Evan. The Casey that was here with him now was much more like the old impulsive Casey that he thought he knew so well.

He reached down, drawing her up his chest so he could see her eyes. He was completely at a loss to know what was going on with her tonight but as she leaned in and kissed him once more he quickly decided he really didn't care. Whatever it was that had brought her to him tonight he was just grateful it had happened.

They took it slower this time, allowing themselves time to rediscover and re-explore each others bodies, the tempo gradually building between them until he rolled her over onto her back following her almost immediately and slid into her with one long stroke. He'd always loved how perfectly they had seemed to fit together and he was glad to see that hadn't changed. Their bodies moved together in perfect synchronicity, matching each other thrust for thrust. They reached their climax almost simultaneously before collapsing once more, spent after their exertions and falling asleep limbs entwined.

When she woke the next morning she was on one side of the bed and he on the other. She quickly slid out of the bed, dressing as fast as she could hoping he wouldn't wake. His voice stopped her just before she left the room, _"Those aren't mine either in case you're wondering."_

_She dropped the panties to the floor trying not to think about the girl that they belonged to. She needed to get out of there, go back to the ZBZ house and try to forget that last night ever happened. His voice followed her out the door. "Call me."_

_He watched her go disappointment welling inside his chest. Even though he had expected this to happen it still hurt to see her once again walking out of his life. She had said that the events of last night had been a one time thing and wouldn't be repeated but he had to hold out hope that she was wrong. Hold out hope that one day they would be together again._


End file.
